In These Last Days
by Sovereign
Summary: The Hero of Time hasn't been seen in Hyrule for seven years, and Ganondorf's armies are taking over. Will Zelda rise to fight alongside her people?


**My notes: I'm setting this seven years after Ocarina of Time. Link hasn't been seen in Hyrule since the events of Majora's Mask, and Ganondorf and his army's have yet again returned to the land. This is Zelda's story of her training to become the leader of the Hylian army.**

* * *

The Princess of Hyrule lay in a dream-filled slumber amongst her satin sheets and pillows. Visions of war and battle filled her subconscious mind, and reasonably so. So much she had to deal with these days, so much grief and confusion to put up with. Throughout the night, the reverie gave her little rest, for behind her mask of calm sleep, torment ravaged her mentality.

The pink breath of dawn was beginning to haze the deep blue skies outside the palace when Impa, the Princess' loyal nurse and attendant, entered her bedchambers. She shook the fair maiden awake, and made haste in filling the girl in on the recent news. The girl's cerulean eyes were suddenly marred with concern as she leapt out of bed, barely pausing to slip on her shoes as she rushed through the castle to the hospital wing. There, on a bed, covered in sweat, grime, and blood, lay her father, the King. It was apparent, the reasons he was in the infirmary. A gash, deep and severe, was cut across his chest, and his left leg was bent at a grotesque angle. Despite his miserable appearance, he gave his daughter a hearty smile as she entered the room, but his voice was uncharacteristically raspy as he spoke. "Zelda, my girl. I'm sorry that you were woken. I told Impa it was okay, but she insisted on it."

The Princess felt her eyes well up with tears as she knelt down beside her father, but she wiped them away, knowing he wouldn't like to see her upset. "Daddy," she mumbled. "Daddy…are you okay? Are you in pain?"

The King gave a feeble chuckle. "Yes and yes, I'm afraid. I'll be fine, it's just a few scratches, but it is giving me quite some bite. It's okay, the doctor already gave me some medicine. As soon as it's put me to sleep, he'll clean up the wound and give me some stitches. As a matter of fact, it's starting to work…"

The man's eyes shut drowsily, and within a few moments he was breathing deeply and tranquilly. The doctor, a thin man with a thick mustache, ushered Zelda and Impa from the room. "The nurses and I need space to work in, and it's best for you ladies not to watch."

Impa thought about speaking up; after all, she was a Shiekah warrior, she had seen her fair share of blood and resulting surgeries (some a bit unorthodox), but she knew how sensitive the Princess could be. Giving the maiden a reassuring smile, she asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Zelda shook her head, causing the fair blonde locks to fall into her face. "No. I'd just like some tea." She started walking in the direction of the kitchens, but Impa stopped her. "You sit here, in a chair. I'll get you some. Black tea?"

"Yes, please."

When Impa returned, bearing a tray with two teacups and a little plate of bread, she was followed by a soldier, whom Zelda recognized as Viscen, the Captain of the Royal Guard. The two sat down in the armchairs around Zelda's and Impa handed the maiden her tea. The Princess took a long sip, savoring the warm liquid as it refreshed her dry mouth, before turning to Viscen.

"Hello, Sir."

"Good morning, Your Royal Highness. I'm sorry it's been so chaotic for you. But don't worry, your father will be fine. He'll just be off his feet for a while, at least a few months."

Zelda nodded knowingly. "I thought as much. I presume he sustained the injuries on the battlefield?"

"Yes, milady. Quite the hero, your father is. He leapt in front of a soldier who had been wounded by a Stalfos, and destroyed the demon. But not before a horde of them overwhelmed him. He fought most of them off, but not before getting that awful cut across his chest. He was only wearing chainmail; we're lucky he didn't get even more damage. But he kept right on fighting, slashing away at the monsters. But he finally went down when a Wolfos grabbed his leg and just about snapped it in two. We got him out of the battle and came here immediately."

"You have all my thanks, Sir. I am truly grateful."

"And I am honored, milady."

But Impa looked solemn as she sipped her coffee. "So now the Hylian army has no general, hmm," she mused, almost to herself. Viscen turned his gaze to the Shiekah, who returned his staring. "Yes," the Captain said, stiffly. "And as you know, it is customary that the ruler of Hyrule leads his people into battle."

Two pairs of eyes looked at the Princess, who sat silently, sipping her tea. "I know that," she murmured. "I know what that means."

"No!" Impa and Viscen exclaimed in unison. "It is not a woman's job," the Captain continued. "One of the Royal Guard will take the King's place---"

"And I shall be forever ashamed that I sat safely in my castle whilst the brave soldiers fell at the hands of Ganondorf," the Princess interrupted, a defiant fire burning in her eyes. "I will not have it. I am seventeen. I can lead an army."

Her attendant gave her a pleading look. "But Princess, if you were…killed…the line of the Harkinians would end…there are no other heirs…"

"It's what I have to do, and it's what I want to do," said Zelda, who stood up. "When can I go to battle?"

The Captain, who looked defeated as he hung his head, could barely be heard as he mumbled. "If it's what you have decided…You must be trained in the art of warfare first until the commanders of the Guard find you sufficiently prepared."

"I'll train her," Impa spoke up. "She is my charge, after all."

"All right. I'll alert the King as soon as he is conscious again. And remember, you can change your mind at any time, Princess."

Impa led Zelda down the hall and into the library, where the girl's governess sat, ready to start the lesson on foreign customs. Before they entered the study area, Impa turned the maiden around so that they faced each other. "Zelda," she said, "Do you know what you just did?"

"Of course, Impa."

"Do you think it is your duty, then?"

"No, Impa," the Princess beamed at her attendant. "It is my privilege."

**

* * *

Next chapter: Zelda starts some heavy Sheikah boot camp with Impa! Please review. It makes me update quicker. : )**


End file.
